An A to Z of Drabbles
by Quinn the Penguin
Summary: An A to Z of Drabbles. All around 150 words. Complete Fluff. Mainly about the Marauders and Lily. Rated T for suggested themes in later chapters.
1. Abra Cadabra

Drabbles. All around 100 words. Complete Fluff.

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all.

[A]

"Abra Cadabra" Petunia laughed while pointing her 'wand' at Lily. Lily took her pencil wand and waved it around, "How do you say it Tuney? Avada Kedavra!" She improvised prodding the pencil at a nearby spider. Within an instant it dropped dead, Lily turned to Petunia her bright, green eyes filled with tears. "Tuney," she whispered, "What happened?" Petunia tried to comfort her eight year old sister, "Lil, you probably just jabbed it a bit too hard, I'm sure it was old anyway." Lily nodded and in no time she was running around the room laughing. Little did she know, that that spell would later cause her life to end.


	2. Broomstick

Drabbles. All around 100 words. Complete Fluff.

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all.

[B]

Broomstick. That's what Sirus got him as a gift? James looked delighted, he looked like he had got the present instead of Harry. "Go on Harry, give it a ride!" James exclaimed gleefully, "Lils, go get the camera, this is a magic moment!" As James helped Harry mount the broom I fetched our video camera. When I re-entered the living room Harry was whizzing around, like he was born to fly. As I was setting the camera to record, the vase Petunia had bought me for Christmas smashed on the floor. Harry gave me a sheepish look, before carrying on flying like a maniac around the tiny room. He looked scarily like his father, but of course a one-year-old James Potter. As I fixed the vase I heard another smash, I sighed before laughing along with my black haired boys.


	3. Chocolate Frogs

Drabbles. All around 100 words. Complete Fluff.

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all.

[C]

"Helga Hufflepuff," Sirius groaned, chucking the chocolate frog wrapper behind him, "I have like seven of her already and who on earth would want to know about _Helga Hufflepuff_?"

"Well," James began "Amos Diggory might, last I heard he was pretty into girls with authority." He spat

"James, let it go. So Diggory's dating Lily, but she doesn't look that happy in the relationship." Remus said

"Really?" James asked enthusiastically, briefly looking at his new Nicolas Flamel card before chucking the package at Peter's head, "What makes you think that?"

"She's _always _staring at you in the prefect meeting and Diggory saw this and they got into an argument, she was defending you though." Remus finished

"Hmm" James thought, then collapsed onto his bed, dreaming of a Miss Lily Evans.

Review?


	4. Dumbledore's Decision

Drabbles. All around 100 words. (Okay, so they're all closer to 150 words) Complete Fluff.

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all.

**Woo, thank you to my first reviewer Crazy Redd for the lovely review, you rock! Here is another Drabble! **

[D]

Dumbledore sat in his office looking at the possible candidates' for the next Head Boy and Girl. Lily Evans was the obvious choice for Head Girl so it was Head Boy he was having trouble choosing. There were so many worthy of the prestigious title, so many which would spend hours working with Lily on the prefect schedules and do a good job on it. But Dumbledore's mind kept wondering about James Potter. He had broken almost every rule, broken the record of most detentions with his friends and in the staffroom all the teachers ever did was complain about him and his friends. Yet Dumbledore thought about what he and his friends did for Remus Lupin each month**, **his leadership skills on the Quidditch Pitch and how nearly everyone in the school looked up to him. So before he could change his mind, Dumbledore sent an owl to McGonagall informing of his decision, then sat back and ate a sherbet lemon.

**A/N: it's Dumbledore; of course he knows about the three illegal ****Animagi in Hogwarts ;). Please Review!**


	5. Engagement

Drabbles. All around 100 words. (Okay, so they're all closer to 150 words) Complete Fluff.

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all.

**Thanks for the review Crazy Redd!**

[E]

After an hour stuck in a traffic jam, James had finally arrived at the restaurant. Normally he would have apparated, but he wanted this whole date to contain no magic. He saw Lily sitting at their table and walked over apologizing profusely. They had been dating for 3 years now and Lily shrugged off the apology, looking forward to eating. Throughout the meal James kept slipping a very expensive engagement ring into her food but she never seemed to see it. Exasperated, James excused himself to the bathroom to compose himself but when he came out he saw the back of Lily's red hair hurrying out of the restaurant. Cursing under his breath James apparated to her house, forgetting about his borrowed car. He knocked on the door, soaking wet, thanks to the rain, and went down on one knee. Lily opened to the door, eyes red and gasped. Without him even having to say anything she just nodded, like a bobble head. She thought James was going to break up with her, not propose!

**Thanks for reading and thanks in advance for reviewing! Not my best but I couldn't seem to get it right, : ( working on another story so updates will be even slower then they already are (you're probably thinking 'how is that even possible?!')**

**-QtP **


	6. Fat Face

Drabbles. All around 100 words. (Okay, so they're all closer to 150 words) Complete Fluff.

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all.

**Thanks for the review Crazy Redd! My new story will be uploaded on Friday so look out for that! **

[F]

"What?" James asked looking over his Potions essay to see Lily giggling.

"Nothing," Lily said still laughing, highly annoying James

"But…" James prompted sighing.

"But" Lily said, stretching out the 'u' "I never noticed this before, but you kinda have a fat face." Seeing the look of displeasure on James's face she hastily added "But it's cute!"

"Lily!" James gasped putting down his Potions essay, "Never call a man 'cute'! Girls are the cute ones, not us men. We are the strong manly ones!" He finished puffing out his chest, forgetting about her earlier remark.

Lily laughed, "'Course James, you are _very _manly, not at all feminine. I mean you spend a least an hour in the bathroom doing your hair-"

"I do not!" James indignantly interrupted, to this Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Alright!" Lily responded, still laughing "Come on, lets write our Potion essay's, I know a lost fight when I see one!"

James turned back to his Potions essay, muttering to himself about he did not have a fat face.

**Probably my quickest update so far! Review? :)**


	7. Ghosts

Drabbles. All around 150 words. Complete Fluff.

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all.

**Thanks for the review Crazy Redd! Please check out my other story, **_**Ipsa Scientia Potestas Est **_**updates on that are every Friday!**

[G]

A high-pitched scream was echoed round the Great Hall as the students sat down to the feast. A green eyed, red haired girl was screaming and pointing at the translucent, floating people around her.

"W-What?" she stammered

"That, Lilybean is a ghost." Stated the dark haired boy beside her. They were currently sitting at the Gryffindor table and Lily was sitting next to James Potter, much to her displeasure. This boy seemed to know everything and was mockingly teaching her about the wizarding world.

"They are dead people," he continued slowly, as if talking to a three year old, "they died, but came back as ghosts! But be careful, 'cause some of them like to eat people don't they?" he finished, nudging the boy beside him who began nodding his head eagerly.

"Especially Peeves," the boy added

"They are merely teasing you dear," a nearby ghost said floating by, "But do watch out for Peeves, he can be quite naughty."

Lily nodded before glaring at the snickering boys around her; she would have to watch out for them in her years to come.

**Review? :)**


End file.
